


distance makes the heart grow fonder

by eloquentlyphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Dan, Dirty Talk, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Riding, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, drunk, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentlyphan/pseuds/eloquentlyphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil's visiting his parents and dan is sad and alone. and tipsy. and horny. he decides to call phil and tell him exactly what he thinks about at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. distance makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> genre: smutty smut smut  
> warnings: lotta lotta dirty talk, drunkenness and some swearin but apart from that we cool  
> word count: 1,400  
> A/N: LoL im sO awkward when it comes to sexual stuff n this is my first attempt at smut so i wouldn't be too offended if u think this is the worst thing you've ever read. but at least u read it. thanks for that at least. :).

it's not that it's unusual for phil to leave dan in the apartment alone, he's always going catching up with his parents, meaning dan is left alone for days on end several times of the year. so he doesn't know why it's this time that he decides to do it. dan is not a spontaneous person. everything he says, everything he does, even everything he thinks about is carefully thought out and evaluated before he even begins to execute it, he guesses that it just stems from caring too much about people's opinions of him. he once left a video for two weeks before uploading it in fear that it was 'too controversial' or would 'pose him in a negative light', he hated himself for being overly critical. 

this trait, however, is easily swept away with a wave of intoxication. it seems that the second an ounce of alcohol passes his lips, all inhibition passes with it. it's not as if he's a lightweight, his excessive alcohol consumption as an adolescent meant that now he can handle his drink, but it definitely does loosen him up pretty much immediately. he doesn't usually drink alone, he doesn't even drink that frequently for that matter, he's much more of a social drinker, but as he was stumbling through the kitchen cupboards earlier that evening looking for the emergency coffee supply (as he had obviously forgotten to pick some up, it was usually phil's job), he came across vodka. for a while, he stared at it quizzically, wondering when he and phil had bought it and just how long it had been there - considering he had no recollection of its existence. fuck it, he thought, as he unscrewed the cap, poured the clear liquid into it and knocked it back, the drink burning his throat. 

being home alone and drunk is way more fun than just being home alone, so it was inevitable that dan would end up befriending the vodka, of which would lead him into his own little bubble, buzzed and blurry eyed whilst scrolling down his dashboard. this would be his downfall. it was no secret that dan followed quite a few fan accounts, so it wasn't unusual for him to come across gif/photos/art etc of himself and phil, he'd gotten used to seeing his face every other post, in fact, he quite liked it. but in his partially drunken haze, something stopped him in his tracks – a gif of phil from their latest gaming video. dan would usually think nothing of it, but in this particular gif he looked so good; his shoulders broad and square, his lips plump and inviting, his eyes almost hypnotising – and dan couldn't believe he was sat next to him fully composed when phil looked like this.

he watched the half a second of animation near enough a hundred times, transfixed on the movement of phil's supple lips as they perked into a half grin over and over and over again. he couldn't do this to himself again. at times, dan found himself fantasizing about his aforementioned best friend, he figured it was because phil was the only attractive person he was regularly exposed to, and as soon as he found someone, it wouldn't be an issue anymore. well, now it had gone on for too long for it not to be an issue, but dan didn't want to acknowledge this – he even procrastinated addressing his problems.

any other night, dan would sweep his infatuation under the carpet and move on, but any other night dan would have been sober – and there's the crucial difference. he looked at the time on his desktop, 1:32am, he presumed phil would be in bed, but took the plunge regardless – he scrolled through the contacts on his phone and clicked phil's name.

conveniently, phil was on his phone when dan's call came through, tucked up in his sheets and sleepy eyed. 

his immediate reaction was panic, “dan? are you alright?”

“me? i'm fucking splendid, how about yourself, darling?” he slurred, and phil caught on. 

“dan..are you drunk?” 

“damn you got me, what gave the game away p-dog?” even in his intoxicated state, dan still scolded himself for addressing phil as 'p-dog' and flushed red in his embarrassment. 

“well 'darling' was the first red flag, 'p-dog' is a definite give away.” phil quietly chuckled down the line.

“do you have a problem with me calling you darling, darling?” dan prided himself on his flirtatious nature, drunk or not, but its something he hadn't exposed to phil and he was curious as to how phil would react to it.

“no, not at all, darling” phil quipped, his words laced with a grin and dan swore he blushed. “anyway, is there a reason you've contacted me at-” phil took his phone from his ear to glance at the time “1:33am?”

dan took another swig of his drink, “i was thinking about you and how much i miss you” he hummed, like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

now it was phil's turn to blush, he felt like a bloody teenager, “dan, i've been gone two days” 

dan's eyes were still on the gif playing over on his laptop screen, “i know” he took a breath, “but i was on tumblr and i um, there's this gif and you look so fucking good and it reminded me of all the things i wanna do to you” the words tumbled out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them, that damn vodka. phil gasped loud enough for dan to hear and he thought he'd fucked it. “i really shouldn't have said that, oh god i'm sorry i'll-”

“and what is it exactly that you wanna do to me?”

phil's words went straight to dan's crotch and he froze. if he were talking to anyone else, this would come as second nature, especially considering he wasn't exactly sober, but dan found himself stuck - maybe even shy in a way. 

phil sensed his anxiety, “want me to go first?” dan couldn't believe this was happening, was this phil? like the phil? his best friend and object of affection for years? he nodded before realising phil couldn't actually see him, he made a noise of acceptance and went to slip his hand under his pyjama bottoms. 

“right. okay. well, firstly, i'd go at that pretty neck of yours – you do know that the fact it's off limits just makes me want it more? you tease. i'd kiss it, painfully slow until you're practically begging for more, i know it's a g-spot of yours, dan, i see that glint in your eye whenever i touch it, it's so hot. oh god, i bet you have it right now, shit. would you want that? do you want me to make you writhe just from kissing your neck?”

“jesus phil, please.” he whined as he began to properly stroke himself to the thought of phil.

phil did the same. “please what, dan? what do you want?” his breath hitched.

dan's mind flooded with all the indecent things that had gotten him off during the past six years. “i want you to bend me over every piece of furniture we own and-” he emitted a breathy moan down the phone “-and fuck me senseless, jesus christ fuck”

“yeah?” phil breathed, speeding up his movements. “i think that can be arranged”

“you're so fucking hot, phil, i think about this most nights, you know? about you fucking me so hard i can't walk, god i want you so bad” he panted, “i'm so close”

“me too” he moaned, “go on dan, cum for me, i know you want to”

a pit of desire grew in dan's stomach and the rasp of phil's voice sent him over the edge, releasing himself all over his t-shirt as he moaned phil's name. phil wasn't too far behind, spouting a string of indecencies as he hit his climax. 

“fuck” dan gasped down the phone, completely exhausted and blissed out. 

“fuck” phil repeated, lying in starfish position, staring at his ceiling. 

“i can't wait for you to get back”

“me too,” he chuckled, “where should we start?” he asked, “the dining table or the kitchen counter?”

~fin

A/N: i'm honestly so sorry if that was the worst thing ever, i may end up deleting this depending on what you thought, please let me know! and don't forget to send me prompts in my tumblr askbox (eloquentlyphan), thanksssss


	2. normality & insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' (can be read as a oneshot though so don't worry urself, but i would recommend reading the first part for context). 
> 
> when phil arrives home from visiting his family, he acts as if he and dan's aforementioned deal never happened – until he doesn't.  
> aka  
> the one where there's hella neck teasing and they fuck on the sofa. :). (only after a whole lotta build up and tension, hope u don't mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> genre: take a guess (it is quite angsty tho so not just pure sin)  
> warnings: swearing, fucking, all that jazz  
> word count: 3,259 yikes  
> A/N: so here it is!! i've had soooo many requests to write this in the comments of DMTHGF and on tumblr (u dirty sinners) so thank you for that. it's so nice to know that you're enjoying my writing, so i hope this lives up to your expectations. also sorry this took too too long, i'm a v busy gal these days. alsooooo... DMTHGF has over 1,000 hits!! that's insane - thank you all so much!! anyway i'm done i swear, enjoy :)

from: phil  
to: dan  
'off the train, be home in 20. can't wait to see you :)'

when dan's phone illuminated with the text, his heart dropped to his stomach so rapidly and with so much force that there was almost an audible thud. it had been 2 days since the phone call which had created some sort of 'sex pact' between them - and their dynamic had completely changed. he became unapologetically flirty and phil followed suit. he thought it would feel weird considering he has spent the last six years basically glued to phil's side as his 'best friend' - but it all felt incredibly...right. dan wasn't sure if this new relationship he and phil had formed had any sort of romantic connotations or if it just entailed two friends sharing a good fuck every so often. whichever it was, he certainly wasn't complaining. 

from: dan  
to: phil  
'ditto ;)'

phil, on the other hand, who grinned at his phone in response to the winky face he had been presented with, had far more conflicting feelings regarding he and dan's latest interactions. it's not that he regretted it, he just felt like he'd taken advantage of dan in his drunken state and, because of said drunken state, wasn't entirely sure where dan stood in regards to the entire situation. his biggest fear was that, because dan is an extremely flighty person, he may have woken up the morning after – dull eyed and headache hidden – to discover that he'd made a massive mistake in his drunken haze and not had it in him to tell phil how he felt. so with all these thoughts manically sprinting throughout his conscience, phil had finally made it back to his apartment.

it doesn't take a genius to discover that phil is not the most graceful of people, so having both hands full with bags and shaking with nerves, you can only imagine the amount of fumbling that took place to find the keys to the apartment. so much so that dan heard the gangling of keys all the way from his room and, after the initial panic of thinking he was being broken into, he swiftly and to be completely honest, too excitedly, scurried to his front door to relieve his best friend of the absolute shambles he had gotten himself into by opening the door.

not to be cliché, but to dan this action almost seemed to happen in slow motion. what would happen after something so trivial as opening a door could, potentially, change everything he and phil had ever had. would he leap into his arms and pepper his face in kisses, cling to him so tight he could feel himself bursting at the seams, push him against the wall and begin to play out everything he had filled his head with in the past 48 hours? 

no. instead - “oh, hi.” paired with a friendly smile.

the door being opened without him even putting the key into the lock had startled phil, until he saw the gleaming face of his flatmate on the other side – his eyes containing a new sparkle that had not been there when he had left him a week ago. or maybe it had always been there, he'd just never thought to notice until now. 

it's safe to say that that was not the greeting dan was expecting. sure, he didn't actually believe that after one glance they'd jump straight into doing the dirty, but he was just hoping for.. more. phil had hardly spoke two words to him before heading straight to his room, and even when dan asked to help him unpack he shrugged it off, saying he shouldn't be too long. 

well this sent dan straight into mourning – with a rather impressive amount of chocolate, he retreated to his room to wallow in self misery. he had a habit of over-analysing people's behaviours and coming to fairly ridiculous conclusions – he would admit this himself, but he swore that this time he had read the situation without fault. he knows phil, he knows when he's being dismissive and awkward and what had happened earlier was a near perfect example. was phil only interested in him when there was too many miles between them? had everything suddenly reversed now that they were under the same roof again? maybe he was getting ahead of himself, but he would have been surprised if he saw phil at all that evening. 

and he was right. mostly.

laying on his back and staring at the magnolia confines of his bedroom ceiling, phil felt awful. his stomach had transformed into a ball of nausea that was travelling up his throat at an agonisingly slow pace. he'd panicked, that's all. seeing dan had suddenly made it all real. when typing out a few raunchy texts or spilling your fantasies down the phone, you don't stop to think that there's a real person on the other end – especially when that person is your best friend. he kept replaying the smitten look on dan's face when they exchanged glances at the door – how his eyes instantly displayed a chocolate shimmer and how his lips snapped into a celestial, glittering smile, so bright the galaxies would be green with jealousy. oh how he had wanted to kiss those lips, but he just, didn't. he didn't and he hated himself for it - and he was pretty sure dan hated him for it too. 

ever since he had gotten back, phil had been slipping in and out of consciousness, forever reaching the cusp of sleep, but never being able to commit to it – he supposed that said a lot about his current situation. finally shifting from his position, he leant over for his phone – 2:46am. with a sudden rush of energy and confidence, he got out of bed and headed for the room just across the hall, the one that contained a sleeping dan. 

the crack in the door made it easier for phil to slip in without startling dan, who was lay on his side breathing softly and rhythmically. for a moment, phil didn't want to wake him, he was happy just standing there, soaking in the image that faced him. it made him wonder why only now did he want to lace his fingers up and down his spine until he fell into a gentle slumber, why only now he wanted to feel his delicate breaths dance upon his collar bone as they slept and why only now the sight of him made his insides turn to knotted rope. it made him wonder that maybe it wasn't only now at all.

“dan” he whispered, with a delicacy he didn't know he possessed. 

dan's eyes flickered open in the direction of where phil had been stood. before his confusion had subsided, phil continued, 

“can i get in?”

“i thought you'd never ask”

with no questions, no ifs or buts, phil carefully slid into the warm enclosure of dan's sheets and straight into his embrace. this is what he needed, what they both needed in fact – just to hold each other. the silence drowned out their thoughts and their breaths became mellow and synchronised as they lulled to sleep.

 

-

 

these strange little moments of affection did not stop there. and what was stranger was, they did not act upon it, they did not question it and they did not mention it after it had passed. it was just to be a fleeting moment of what could have been, that they just let pass by like a change in the weather or a bad joke.

one time, they were sat on the couch, too close together, a film playing on the television in front of them. when dan reached out for phil's hand – he didn't resist, he let their fingers lock, he even traced his thumb up and down that of the younger boy's and revelled in the sensation of their touch. and when phil eventually fell asleep on dan's shoulder, dan looked down and smiled, a smile so fragile you could already see the cracks in the foundation. he kissed his forehead before collecting bedsheets and placing them on top of phil's sleeping form, not wanting to wake him. he lay another kiss onto his head – just for good measure, he told himself. 

-

weeks had passed since phil had returned home, and these 'instances' were becoming increasingly frequent, to the point that they now shared a bed more often than they didn't – but it was still never acknowledged once they woke. 

phil was sat in the lounge when dan came in, sporting a rather hefty rash on his neck. “dan, urm have you seen your neck?”

“i can't say it's something i look at regularly, why?”

“it's all red”

“shit” dan exhaled, “it's the washing powder it's-” he carefully felt at his neck and winced, “it must have irritated my skin, looks like we're gonna have to find a new one”

“again” phil quipped.

“yes, again. it's not my fault my skin is that of an infant's, this is basically the equivalent to nappy rash but.. on my neck”

phil jumped up and headed to the kitchen, on his way, patting his friend's cheek and saying, “at least it keeps you looking young”

as if he couldn't help it, dan smiled in response, “make me a coffee if you're putting the kettle on” he shouted across rooms.

“'m not, i'm finding some cream for your neck, it looks sore” phil responded, as he clambered through cupboards.

“yeah, you're not bloody wrong” he felt at the reddened skin again, gritting his teeth at the slight sting.

phil returned to the lounge, carrying the cream like a badge of honour and wearing a smug smile, “a thank you would have been nice” he stated, before passing it to dan.

“thank you” dan retorted monotonously, earning a smirk from phil. “wait,” he began, “i can't see where the red patches are, how am i gonna do it?” he stated as he turned to phil, who had returned to his previous postion on the sofa. 

“urm, just guess?”

dan didn't even need to grace that with an answer, he just shot phil a blank stare, emphasising the stupidity of his statement.

“so, you want me to do it?” phil's voice had become noticeably timid, the uncertainty shining through.

“more of a need than a want to be honest, but yes please” he answered, stretching his arm out to phil to pass him back the tub of cream.

phil flushed red, memories of their first heated exchange over the phone filled his brain to the brink, he suddenly recalled all of the not so innocent things he'd promised to do to the man stood innocently in front of him and – oh god, he was going to feel his neck, the exact part of dan phil had told him he could make him 'writhe' from, from just touching it. it was all suddenly becoming too much.

he held the tub in his hands. “okay.” he was most certainly not okay.

the sweat that had recently gathered on phil's palms made it excruciatingly difficult to complete the simplest task of twisting the lid off, and when he eventually did so, it left an unpleasant sheen on the plastic which he prayed dan hadn't noticed. dipping his index finger into the cooling white liquid, phil swore he saw a tremor in dan's hands, which he had locked and placed in front of him. 

dan tilted his head so that more of his neck was exposed, making it easier for phil, who had now dabbed a significant amount of the soothing substance onto the largest area of irritation, which was no larger than a fifty pence coin. he wasn't quite sure why he was resisting, he had dan exactly where he wanted him, but was too scared to seize the moment, this was always phil's biggest issue, never being able to take advantage of a situation. it did not help that dan almost jumped at the contact, the smallest touch of his most sensitive area turning his skin to flames – phil swore he even felt dan's hairs stand on end. 

“well, you're gonna have to like-” dan sighed, “rub it in, it's no good just sitting there is it?”

“right.” phil responded, “rub it in, got it”

it seemed that dan's most recent request had turned phil into a sweaty, monosyllabic, babbling mess. either dan was not affected by what was happening, or was simply too good at keeping his cool. after what seemed like forever in phil's mind, he took his fingers and began to smooth the ointment into dan's skin in circular motions, trying not to be too violent as to cause him pain.

dan's breathing began to get heavier, the proximity between the pair meant that phil could feel the cold breaths on his ear. it wasn't just the fact that it was his neck being touched that got to dan, it was the operation as a whole, phil's careful fingers caressing his skin sent his brain into meltdown, it was screaming at him 'don't get hard, don't get hard, oh please god don't get hard' but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hang on.

phil dipped his fingers again, this time aiming for another patch of red on the opposite side of dan's neck. the contrast in temperature between the cool liquid and dan's heated skin against phil's fingertips was almost therapeutic to him, making him almost forget the current undeniable tension between them as he picked up his enthusiasm. this caused dan's breath to hitch and, to his dismay, loud enough for phil to hear.

“i'm not hurting you am i?” phil asked, himself not being sure whether it was a genuine enquiry or just a way to tease the younger boy, whose chest was rising and falling at an alarming depth.

“god, no. it would be more painful if you stopped, actually”

“yeah?” he breathed, ensuring that the air hit dan's neck, “why's that?”

dan visibly gasped at the sudden cold rush of air, “fuck phil, when did you become such a tease?”

phil's lips were now agonisingly close to making contact with dan's neck, so close that when he spoke, “wouldn't you like to know?” dan felt the vibrations of his voice soak into his skin. 

“phil i swear to god if you don't-”

and that was enough for phil to make his move, he was doing it - seizing the moment, taking advantage of the situation. all he needed to do to make contact was purse his lips, and he did so, and continued to do so for some time, avoiding the sore marks on dan's neck. the only thing dan could do during this time was emit breathy moans into the space around him, the intense pleasure he was experiencing turned him mute.

for the first time since it began, phil looked up at dan, to find him looking right back at him – his eyes heavy lidded and darkened, “sofa?”

“sofa.”

they migrated across the room in not the most elegant fashion, almost tripping over the other's feet as they shuffled. dan toppled onto the piece of furniture and lay on his back, followed by phil, who lay almost flush on top of him and continued to kiss and nip at his neck.

“phil?”

“hmm?” he hummed against him as he proceeded to nip at the sensitive skin.

“why haven't we done this before?”

“we're idiots”

“you're telling me”

phil's focus moved from dan's neck to his lips and dan moved a hand southward to phil's crotch as he began to palm at the material. this was their cue to undress – they did so quickly and efficiently, clothes flew across the room at such a rate you'd have thought someone had pressed the fast forward button on their lives. 

still connected at the lips, they were now both completely naked. “shit, lube” phil stated after having broke the kiss and collecting himself momentarily.

“fuck, do neither of us have any?”

“no no, i do, but it's just not here. one sec” he pecked dan's lips before hopping off the sofa and speedily heading to his bedroom down the hall, as he did so, dan thought of all the ways phil put his lube to good use and bit his lip. 

within moments, phil returned, a petite yellow plastic bottle in his hand. “pina colada – classy” dan stated before being kissed again as phil collapsed on top of him.

“yeah, tastes nice”

“i suppose there's only one way to find out” he snatched the bottle out of phil's hands and rather impressively, manoeuvred so that they had switched positions and he was now straddling phil's hips.

with a surprisingly loud click, he uncapped the lid and teasingly poured the contents onto his fingers as phil watched lustfully underneath him. phil inhaled sharply as dan slicked the liquid onto his cock, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time and by god, phil had never been this turned on. 

possessing an air of confidence, dan leant down and licked a stripe from base to tip with the flat of his tongue - “not bad, but not my favourite” he smugly remarked, before swooping down again and taking almost all of phil in his mouth. phil reached down and grabbed dan's hair in his hands as he began to bob his head, each time reaching lower and lower onto phil.

“fuck, dan i'm gonna come if you don't stop”

in response, dan slowly lifted his head off of phil's cock and proceeded to replace the lube that he had sucked off.

“don't you need stretching?” phil added.

“shouldn't think so, did it this morning in the shower” dan winked as he looked at phil.

“jesus” he breathed, “alright”

dan hovered over phil's cock, holding it tightly whilst beginning to guide it inside of him, creating a synchronised intake of breath from both of them. “god you feel so good” dan moaned as he bottomed out.

he rose his hips slowly and teasingly before slamming them back down onto phil's, his hands going to move the sweaty mess his hair had become from his forehead. instinctively, phil began to buck up into dan, matching his quickening rhythm as the sounds of skin meeting skin and heavy breathing filled the hot air surrounding them.

dan increased his pace and the familiar knot began to tighten in his stomach, signalling his climax was near. “'m so close, fuck”

“me too, so good baby” and with a few more moments, phil came, his eyes screwed shut and his teeth so far into his bottom lip it's surprising he didn't draw blood. he began to pump at dan's cock after riding out his high and he followed right behind him, spilling over phil's chest and collapsing beside him.

both exhausted, they lay there in silence as their breathing steadied. after a short while, dan began to chuckle lightly.

“what's funny?” phil questioned, as he turned his head to meet dan's eyes.

“the fact that the best thing that has happened to us since we met is because i got drunk and saw a gif of you smiling” he continued to laugh softly at his realisation, phil joined in.

“oh my god, you're right”

they both lay there, giggling, for what seemed like a lifetime – and it was the kind of life they were both very, very happy living. 

~fin

A/N: i'm so glad this is finally done! honestly, i've been chipping away at this for months and to see it completed is such a good feeling. again, sorry for the wait, i hope it was worth it:). as always, please comment your thoughts i'd love to hear them and send me prompts on my tumblr (eloquentlyphan) thank you lovelies<3


End file.
